a. Field of the Invention
This invention belongs in the field associated with fishing, for holding and transporting fish that have been caught and will be released in a health condition. This invention is also related to animal husbandry and the transportation and care of fish after they are caught.
b. Prior Art
The prior art demonstrates receptacles for holding many fish, either in a mesh-like enclosure in a larger body of water or in a self-enclosed system for transport. There is no prior art that allows for a single fish to be held individually in a mesh system in a larger body of water such as a live well. Additionally, the prior art is devoid of a combined system whereby a plurality of primary mesh-like enclosures are transported from a live-well together in a secondary transfer bag.